


might as well be strangers (but oh, i don’t want to)

by EllaYuki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Loki POV, M/M, ragnarok spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 02:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12596324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: as they make their way to commandeer a ship out of sakaar, loki and thor have a conversation in an elevator.(loki's point of view during the elevator scene.)





	might as well be strangers (but oh, i don’t want to)

thor agrees with him (for what feels like the first time in a century) and everything screeches to an abrupt halt. the world turns upside down for a second.

‘did you just agree with me?’ he asks, just to be certain he heard right, the incredulity tainting his voice and marring his face. he’d only said he should stay on sakaar as an excuse, a reason not to go with thor on his suicide trip back to asgard, but he’d never actually thought…

‘come on, this place is perfect for you,’ thor says like it’s the most obvious thing. ‘it’s savage, chaotic, lawless… brother, you’re gonna do great here.’

and that stings. it does, because ‘do you truly think so little of me?’ he knows thor has no reason to think anything else of him, not after everything, but still it hurts, in a tiny corner of his heart that still adores his brother with an intensity born of long centuries together. it hurts and he so he lets the disdain ring clear in his voice.

thor turns to him, a tired, bewildered look in his eyes, a sad smile on his lips. ‘loki, i thought the world of you,’ he says and loki has to physically restrain himself from swaying on the spot. ‘i thought we were going to fight side-by-side forever, but at the end of the day you're you and i'm me.’

and now, he can’t even really look at him, he can’t look at thor’s honest, straightforward, at-peace-with-what-he’s-saying expression. he has to look away from that piercing gaze. he _has to_.

thor continues, almost oblivious to loki’s inner turmoil. ‘and well, maybe there's still good in you,’ he says, but he doesn’t really sounds like he believes it, not to loki’s ears, ‘but... let's be honest, our paths diverged a long time ago.’

he’s right. loki knows he’s right. he’d even said it himself mere moments ago, that they might as well be strangers now, but somehow, hearing thor say it…

that’s what twists in his gut worse than any knife.

because his brother has always, always tried, no matter what loki had done, how far he’d crossed the line. he’s always been the one to try and keep him close, keep him from straying, always the one to trust him no matter what, always the one to-

but that’s in the past now, apparently, and loki has finally managed to make thor give up on him. he can’t say he blames him.

he takes a breath when thor has looked away, takes a quick glance at him, because he can’t help himself, and heaves a sigh. yes.

he nods, and tries to keep his voice even when he says, eyes looking anywhere but at thor, ‘yeah... it's probably for the best that we never see each other again.’

‘it's what you always wanted,’ thor says, clapping him on the back. and he hates it because he’s right, and he’s also so very wrong. he bites his lip, and keeps himself from saying any of the things he truly wants to say. there’s no point anymore.

for a second, they lapse in an uncharacteristic silence, and loki tries to tell himself that he won’t regret what he plans to do.

then, his big oaf of a brother opens his mouth again, breaking the quiet with yet another of his moronic suggestions, and loki finds it easier to move forward with his plan.

~

(his plan backfires, painfully, and somehow…

he does the opposite of what he’d thought he would. he goes to asgard and tries to be more than just the god of mischief.

and somehow, they both survive.

and in the ruins of their world, in the aftermath of all that destruction, loki, for once, decides to stay.)


End file.
